The present invention relates generally to dynamic messaging and, more particularly, to virtual reality cognitive messaging.
Today, businesses can define their physical venues with location management tools, and define in-venue marketing zones that can be monitored for business level actions such as entry, exit, and dwell events by their customers. Such location management tools may be used to implement campaigns (e.g., marketing campaigns), whereby a customer entering a venue, exiting a venue, or positioned at a particular zone in a venue, may trigger an event and be sent event material via a message to their mobile device. However, marketing managers or other campaign participants remote from a physical venue may not be able to physically walk through the venue and experience the marketing campaign. Thus, the evaluation of a site-specific campaign by business personnel may not be readily achievable or practical.